Field of the Invention
Description of the Prior Art
Meter box lids have spring biased latches for securing the lid to a meter box. Generally a hole is formed through the lid to allow a key to be inserted to the underside of the lid to move the latch to a release position to allow the lid to be removed from the box. Thus the latch is not locked in place and it is easy for an unauthorized person to remove the lid from the box.
It is an object of the invention to provide a lock for a latch securing mechanism which can be attached to a conventional lid that does not require the lid to be redesigned.
In one aspect the lock comprises a holding member attached to the latch on the underside of the lid. A threaded aperture is formed in the holding member. A threaded member is extended through the upper wall of the lid from the top side to be secured into the threaded aperture of the holding member for preventing a key from moving the latch member to a released position.
In the embodiment disclosed, the threaded member has a head on the outside with two spaced apart apertures formed therein for receiving two prongs of a tool for allowing the threaded member to be screwed to the holding member and unscrewed from the threaded aperture for locking and release purposes.